Dave Miller
Purple Guy is a non-playable character in Dayshift at Freddy's and Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo and appears as either the deuteragonist or the main antagonist in both games depending on the choices made by the player/Old Sport. Appearance He appears as his 8-bit videogame sprite, as he is depicted in the mini-games in the original "Five Nights at Freddy's" series, but has a darker shade purple on his neck, arms, and legs. Description In "Dayshift at Freddy's", he will mysteriously appear in the off-camera Saferoom. The first time you enter the Saferoom, he will appear and give you an offer to help him kill 5 children and to help dispose of the bodies. Certain endings in the game depend on your decisions. To either help him with his crimes or to refuse and not help him. He will do this as well in the second game. Asking you to lure 5 more kids to the back and kill them. He also talks with a text-to-speech engine, which also gives him a 'New York' accent. Behavior Dayshift at Freddy's Purple man's goal seems to be to yiff the fax Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo PICK UP THE FAX PICK UP THE FAX GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON Relationships Old Sport Purple Guy's relations with Old Sport vary on which choices you make. As he can come to dislike him or he can become partners with him. Purple Guy also seems to have some sort of obsession with Old Sport in "Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo". * Log onto his account on the company computer, that you can find in the security office, the file entitled 'Box.' is filled with nothing but gibberish and "Old Sport" being repeated 5,000 times and the only legible text says "Do I tell Old Sport about the box?". * Also, in the file entitled "Diary" in the third entry, Dave states that "I'm really wild about Old Sport...". * Logging onto Phone Guy's account, looking into the "Employee Records." file, and choosing Dave's record to look at it states that "Dave is known to obsess over Old Sport.". Whether or not Purple Guy has a bone to pick with Old Sport or it's something entirely different, nothing has been confirmed. Phone Guy Purple Guy's relationship with Phone Guy is complicated. As it seems both of them have a rich history together and seem to know each other very well. Purple Guy seems to take joy in agitating Phone Guy by doing obnoxious things, like dropping grilled cheese into the Breadbear 3000 while fixing it, to yiffing the Mangle and breaking her further. Purple Guy and Phone Guy seem to get along, however it seems Purple Guy might have some dark opinions on Phone Guy. If Farfour is released, it will say how it will liberate the pizza joint of empire scoundrels, Aka: Phone Guy''.' and Purple Guy is nowhere to be seen. '''Marionette Purple Guys relationship with the Marionette is demonstrated in the premature ending as his "arch nemesis" who consistently thwarts him by resurrecting his victims. Dave voices his frustration with "For God's sake puppet-man", shortly before the puppet activates the Springlocks, killing(?) Purple Guy. Henry Henry was Purple Guy's mentor. Purple Guy got his fake name "Dave Miller" by taking Henry's surname "Davy Jones" and his last name Miller. For more information on his mentor, type Henry Miller. Trivia * Purple Guy self-identifies himself as Aubergine man. Aubergine is another word for purple and is often described to be the colour for an eggplant. * Old Sport calls Purple Guy an eggplant at one point. Further hinting the aubergine reference, * Naming yourself 'Old Sport' in the beginning of a new game will make Phone Guy say a line from Purple Guy and the music will change for the whole game. * Old Sport is called that by Purple Guy all of the time, regardless if you gave him that name or not. * Purple Guy is one of the fewer humans in the game that cusses, But some dialogue options will let him swear. * Purple Guy seems to want to tell Old Sport about a box. * Purple Guy has a name in this game, as Phone Guy calls him Dave. It is later revealed in DSaF 2 that he is William Afton, who took the name Dave Miller after Fredbears' Family Diner was bought by Freddy's. He took the last name "Miller" from Henry Miller, the co-owner of Fredbear's. * It is somewhat revealed that Purple Guy does somewhat have a heart, since in the An End ending, he becomes scared of Old Sport. * Dave might be gay, due to the fact he will stop at nothing to get Old Sport to love him, and calls him baby.He also seems to have stalked Old Sport,as during on dialoge he said that it isn't the first time he had seen his bedroom and that he already knew where his bathroom was. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Category:Main Character